Unintended And Unstoppable
by neutronstarcollision
Summary: Charlie Swan is sent into under cover to take down Seattles biggest drug and weapon trafficking mobster but he falls in love with him instead. CarlislexCharlie slash and AU.


_**Stephenie Meyer owns all these (apart from the plot, that's mine!)**_

_**This woman is genius, she has created characters for the greatest couples. They all fit and they are all so beautifully glorious together!**_

_**A Charlie and Carlisle slash fan fiction. I'm not sure whether this is a one-shot or not. I loved this ship after I read about them the other day. So here we go:**_

_**This chapter holds fully detailed sex so you have been warned and it's not just once (wink)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come in, have a seat Mr Fox." Carlisle gestured to the two leather chairs in front of his shiny, expensive mahogany desk.<em>

"_Please, call me Carl." I offered with a smile as I sat myself down in one of the chairs._

_My real name is actually Charlie Swan. I've been working for the FBI as an undercover investigator for ten years now; I started when I was twenty-one now I'm thirty-one years old, living in a one bedroom apartment with all the expensive accessories since I don't have a family to pay for; work seemed to enjoy taking that spot over and well, I happily obliged to it. It's not as if I could have a family without adoption of course, I'm gay so starting a family would lead to far too much complication with my occupation. I've been sent in to this assignment, it's the biggest one I've had. To take down Carlisle Cullen; since his appearance in Seattle the drug and weapon trafficking has spiked dramatically and it's now time to take him down. It's the biggest for me because it's the first time I have to work alone, I've usually been with a few more people and moving for up to months to stay in Seattle for as long as need be until we have everything we need to take him down. So this is why I'm here, in his nightclub called _Storm _at two pm on a Tuesday afternoon; it's my job interview so to speak, I'm being interviewed for the position of security guard and with the work of my colleagues my resume is too good to resist so I'm very likely to be given the job. Nervous as I am to be here on my own I have experience to keep my mask of Carl Fox in place. _

"_Thank-you for bringing me in, Mr Cullen." I smiled as I leaned back into the comfy chair._

"_You're welcome, Carl and please call me Carlisle; Mr Cullen is my father." He smiled up at me after he finished placing his black framed glasses on which made him look even more beautiful._

"_You're very experienced, Carl." He said; looking over my resume presumably and nodding. "It would be very hard to turn you down." He placed the sheet down, smoothing it against the black leather mat on the desk. _

_He seemed to like everything in order and placed neatly. Glancing around the office I found it to be extremely neat and in order. _

"_Would you like a tour of the building?" He asked, standing up. _

_He was dressed in a white shirt with the top few buttons open, a black dress jacket that accented his broad shoulders and black dress trousers. He wore the outfit like it was casual clothes. Standing up after he did, I nodded._

"_Sure, thank-you." _

"_Follow me." His hand had lifted as he rounded his desk, his hand lifted and his fingers moved indicating to follow him. "As you know, Storm is an upstairs and downstairs night club, yes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you will also know that the upstairs is where the dancers are, as many people would call it a strip club but I take pride in my dancers and they deserve better titles. We're very high-class, Carl. Downstairs-" We walked the hallways and through the metal; pin locked door into the club, a large dance floor with special lighting above it, two bars; one to the left of the massive dance floor and one to the right. Tables sat around the dance floor and more sat on the upper level. Further at the back, a large set of black heavy looking and glasses doors for the entrance. They're also two smaller versions of bars up on the higher deck set like the lower ground. "As you can see there is a higher deck and a lower deck. The DJ decks in that box there-"He pointed to the higher part, sitting next to the dance floor. "How you get upstairs is either through the stairwell entrance that runs up the side of the building, bouncers will be at those doors or if the customers came through here and decide to go up to the dancers, they go through here." Carlisle's hand landed on my lower back, I fought back the jump of shock as he span me around to see the archway, and leading me through it I saw a set of stairs and a lift._

"_A lift?" I asked my eyebrow quirking upwards._

"_We are very high-class as I said Carl." His lips pulled up on the left side on a crooked smile that looked beautiful._

"_Shall we take the lift or the stairs?" He asked me_

"_Whichever you prefer." I shrugged._

"_Ah, good choice." He patted my shoulder "Always let your boss chose." He winked at me as he pressed the button; calling the lift. _

_The doors automatically opened, stepping it the lift was very high-class. His long fingers pressed the up button; the only two other buttons were alarm and down. _

"_The camera there." He pointed upwards to the corner where their seemed to be no camera "Is always on when we're open. I have someone who watches the camera and if anything were to happen in here, he can either speak through the microphone to them to stop what they are doing but if it's more serious he'd call security to get them once the doors open." He shrugged. The lift dinged and the doors slid open silently; stepping out into a hallway there were two black doors on either side of the hallways, signs in front of us, which would be lit up on; one pointing to the left read Female Dancers and the one pointing to the right read Male Dancers. "We would hate to be sexist and only hold women. I'm sure the women and homosexual, bisexual men might prefer to see men." He winked at me. "Both rooms are the same. I'll show you." He turned to the right, heading towards the men's room, pushing the door open he held it open for me. "You see the usual, but higher class-"he winked at me again and this time it did make my dick twitch "cages and poles, the DJ's booth and smaller dance floor bar. Through those doors at the back are four smaller rooms those are for the private dances." He shrugged walking back to the doors; I followed, taking in every part of the building._

"_Do you want to see the next room?" He asked_

"_No thank-you." _

"_Okay, follow me. We'll take the stairs this time." We walked quickly down the steps. Eying the pictures hung on the wall on the way down. Silhouettes of what the dancers would look like upstairs; both male and female pictures. Carlisle noticed me looking at them "Those are actually my previous dancers, they are long gone now... as in too old or moved on." He shrugged coming to the bottom step we came back into the downstairs to the club. He entered the pin and held the door open for me "Every staff member knows the pin to this door." He said whilst closing the door behind him "But the one to my office; only I and my friend, co-owner Aro D'Marco know that one." I nodded; we were walking down the other way from his office "Here is where my security, bar tenders and waiters, waitresses change. No-one arrives in their uniform." He typed the pin number into the door and pushed it open, to a miniature hallway with two doors indicating female and male changing rooms "Your locker number is six, your key-"He pulled the key out of his pocket and held it out to me. "The next two rooms are for the female dancers and the male dancers to ready themselves." He shrugged "Your uniforms are already in your locker. You'll come by my office to pick up your ear piece, microphone when you start."_

"_I've got the job?" I asked, silently cheering I got in._

"_Of course, as I said it would be far too hard to turn you down." He smiled at me, his eyes lowering themselves down to my feet and back up to my eyes; shaking his head he led me out of the room and down the hall towards his office. _

_Typing in his pin quickly the door clicked and he swung it open. Stepping in, he rounded his desk to the large leather chair. "Close the door, Carl and have a seat." He muttered, pulling his jacket off and hanging it around the back of the chair before he slid into the seat. _

_I walked towards the seat I had previously sat in, slipping into it, I sat back and watched as he pulled the top drawer on the desk open and pulled out a small business card which seemed to be blank. He set it down on the desk; perfectly of course. Taking hold of the pen that sat in the silver holder he started writing down numbers on it. _

"_These." He pointed to the card with the pen; still writing "Are the codes for the doors." He placed the pen next to the piece of card and read over them before handing me them. "And this is the number if you are unable to come to work or if you have any questions and I'm not here." He smirked at me before pulling out another similar card that had writing on it and handed it to me. _

"_Thank-you." I nodded_

"_Now, for when you're working you can help yourself to as many soft drinks for free as the club can get very hot as the night wears on." His tongue peeked out between his lips, licking them I felt myself swallow thickly as his action went south on me. _

"_You'll finish one hour before the club closes at one-thirty in the morning. After that you're free to go home, of course or you can stay; all beer and lower priced whiskey will be free until closing and other drinks you must pay for. You're also allowed to make use of the women... or men upstairs and private dances if you wish to have are free." His eyes darkened slightly before the pause and then he mentioned the men. _

"_That's nice of you to do."_

"_It's somewhat a bonus for my workers. I think very highly of them." He leant back in his chair; the chair tipping back with his weight. "I trust my workers. Trust is a very big deal to me, Carl." He made eye contact that held such a strong warning._

"I'd like you to come to my office in five minutes." Carlisle was behind me, whispering in my ear, I fought back a shiver of pleasure as his breathe fanned across my ear "Carl." He sneered out my undercover name before he stalked away towards the door.

My eyes followed him; his broad back, straight as he walked with the confidence that liked about him he never turned to give me the usual smirk or wink. I felt suspicious of what was going to happen.

_I was sat in Carlisle's office; it was just after closing. He was sitting in his leather chair. His fingers locked behind the back of his blonde head which forced his biceps to bulge in his white shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were closed but soon fluttered open revealing his usually sparkling blue eyes, dark with a hunger I had felt many times just by looking at him. He unlocked his fingers; letting his arms fall he stood up and rounded the desk he sat down on it, right in front of me. His fingers reach up to pinch the bridge of his nose. My eyes flickered down to see the slight straining in the crotch department of his dress trousers. Swallowing thickly, my tongue licked my now very dry lips before my eyes flickered up to his face. His eyes were watching me closely, a small smirk on his lips._

"_I know you want me, Carl." His voice was soft, a faint tint of lust in it._

_I didn't answer, I couldn't answer; this moment was the exact moment I was hoping to dodge this could ruin the assignment. _

"_Don't try to deny it. I see the way you look at me. I am a very observant man." _

_Slowly he leaned forward, grasping my hand; gently. He lifted it, pulling me into a standing position and I had no self control, no strength to stop it because maybe Carl wasn't for it but me, Charlie I wanted this more than anything. Battling between what was right and what was wrong it all dispersed when he laid my hand on top of his hardness. A hiss came between his lips as his spare hand laid itself on the back of my neck. He pulled me to him; our lips barely touching and as if a switch had flicked. Our lips crashed together in a lustful and passionate kiss, our mouths opening and our tongue's battling for dominance, I backed down, knowing he loved to be the boss, he loved to dominate everything. As soon as I did, he groaned into my mouth; his fingers pushing through my dark brown hair. I began to move my hand in a circular motion over his hardness causing him to buck into my hips, hiss and then groan. Stepping back, pulling away from the kiss; his eyes opened and I gasped at the sight of them, filled with hunger and a plead to keep going. I wasn't stopping though, I had moved backwards, pushing the chair behind me back before I dropped to my knees. He was now fully straining against his trousers. Slipping his belt through the buckle and the pin out the hole I headed for his button on the trousers; quickly undoing it and pulling the zipper down, I pulled the trousers down, letting them slip down his perfectly sculpted legs. Leaning in, I nuzzled my nose against his hardness. He whimpered above me, it was the first vulnerable sound I had ever heard from him. I felt his hands rest on my head, his fingers running through my hair. Looking up through my eyelashes at him; his head was titled downward, watching me through dark hooded eyes._

"_Carl... please..." He whispered; I longed to hear him call me my real name "Don't tease me." His voice was shaky with need and lust._

_I curled my fingers under the waistband of his black Armani briefs, I leaned back to as when I pulled them down his cock wouldn't hit me in the face. Watching as his member sprang free; he was most likely six and a half or even seven inches long and quite thick. I slowly, at a pace I knew that wouldn't be fast enough for him, pulled his underwear down to meet his trousers and his ankles. Again, slowly I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock as I lowered my mouth to his member; my tongue came out to taste the bead of pre-come that sat at the top. My tongue swiping across his head caused him to buck forward._

"_Carl... please." He whispered again; his fingers knotting barely in my short hair "Please, I need-" He cut off, as if he didn't know what word to place after it._

_Taking him halfway into my mouth, I flattened my tongue, feeling every vein throb with need in my mouth. I slowly pulled back; swirling my tongue at the top and dipping it in to the slit hearing a pleasurable moan above me, I moved my mouth back down him, taking more of him into my mouth before pulling back and down again. Removing my hand from his base. I pushed forward, relaxing my throat muscles and breathing through my nose I took him as deep as I could. _

"_Carl!" He hissed, holding my head to his length._

_Pulling back again, I placed my hand on the base of his cock again. Going down on him again and pulling back up I took my hand with me on the upwards stroke. Moving even faster up and down his length; I loved the taste of him and I savoured it on every swirl of my tongue. I felt his hips begin to thrust forward, holding my hair in a tighter grip. I pulled off of him, licking my lips; moaning out-loud because of his taste. His eyes closed flickered open to watch me. _

"_Fuck my face, Carlisle." I winked up at him when he tipped his head back and groaned aloud at the thought. _

_Lowering my mouth back onto his throbbing member. I wrapped my arms around his ass, my hands holding onto his ass cheeks. He started to thrust slowly into my mouth. Relaxing my throat as he began to go deeper. I spread his ass cheeks. Hearing his hiss as I did so, his thrusts speed up. I used my index finger and circled his entrance. My mouth came off his cock and my hands dropped, I looked up at him, quirking an eye brow I licked the taste of him from my lips._

"_I don't want to come like this." He whispered; his voice ragged with lust._

_I watched as he leaned over the desk, opening the top drawer he grabbed at two things. Standing up, I finally saw what he was holding; one condom and a small bottle of lube. I'd only ever bottomed twice in my life and guessing tonight; well this morning I would be for the third time. How I knew that he wasn't messing around and that he needed it this was that the items on his perfectly neat and ordered desk was swiped to the side, even bits falling to the ground. Grabbing me, he spun me around. Grabbing my belt and hastily undoing and unbuttoning my trousers; pulling them down with my underwear. He groaned out loud as my own cock sprang free. Grabbing hold of me, he pumped my extremely hard member in his hands; my own hips thrusting forward into his fist. I could feel him clumsily trying to toe off his shoes. _

"_Shoes off." He growled in my ear._

_I too, clumsily whilst thrusting into his fist tried to toe my own shoes off whilst moaning from his hand movements. Looking down I noticed he'd stood out of his clothing that were around his ankles. Looking up, his dark hungry eyes were fixed on my face. I followed what he had done and stood out of my own clothing that were at my ankles. Pulling me, he rounded up to the other side of the desk, to where his chair was. Pushing me onto the desk, I lay on it on my back. He grabbed hold of my legs and wrapped them around his waist. _

"_Touch yourself." He growled whilst unbuttoning my shirt._

_Wrapping my hand around my erection, I watched as he slowly undid the buttons of my shirt, his eyes flicking between my face and my hand on my cock. My head tipping back, I stroked myself harder._

"_Stop." He growled. _

_I let go of my erection before I made myself come. Three fingers of his traced my bottom lip as his eyes fixed on my face. I opened my mouth and he slipped them in growling the word Suck just as I did. Shortly after he pulled them free from my mouth and lowered them to my entrance. I pushed up to my elbows, tensing even as he circled me. His lips claiming mine again; our tongues swirling together._

"_Relax." He whispered against my lips._

I pushed my sleeve up to check the watch on my wrist. One minute to go. I started to walk towards the door. Copying the head tip greeting gesture that Marcus' gave me when I caught his eye. I walked through the groups of people. Coming to the door; I entered the pin and when through, making sure I closed the door behind me properly. I walked down the hallway; I met Aro there. I got a cold stare in return. I had noticed that the hallway was incredibly empty. Usually dancers came and went by. Turning to see Aro leave through the door I came through. I knocked once on Carlisle's door. The familiar click on the lock unlocking from the button under his desk. I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Awful quiet don't you think?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Sit down." He snapped, from behind his desk, leaning against the wall though; not sitting as usual.

A bottle of his whiskey sat on his desk; the glass in his hand. Bringing the glass to his lips he downed it the drink before he stepped forward and placed the glass down. He was angry, I could tell from the tension in his jaw, shoulders and eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met I said trust was a big issue to me?" He gritted out, trying to stay calm.

"Of course." I answered, formally.

He scoffed, unscrewing the cap, he poured out another, picking it up, and he downed it again; this time slamming the glass down on the desk "Do you know what trust is?"

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Are you sure?" His eyes met mine "Charlie."

I fucking froze. My eyes slightly widened and I swallowed thickly. He gave a harsh laugh at my reaction.

"Charlie Swan. Undercover investigator for the FBI." He stood up and I tensed. "Living alone in a one bedroom apartment in New York. Age thirty-one; been in the force since twenty-one. No relationship or children." He laughed harshly again "You really had me fooled, Charlie." He rounded the desk towards me.

I began to stand up

"Sit the fuck down!" He shouted at me.

I lowered myself back down in the chair. My body hyper alert for an attack. "Did you find the information you needed?" He asked, voice ice cold.

I nodded once.

He sighed, it sounded defeated; his eyes closed "When will they come?" He asked, opening his eyes; back to the cold voice.

"They aren't." I shakily spoke.

"Don't lie to me!"

He was in front of me, leaning his hands on the arms of my chair his face in mine.

"I'm not." I whispered, staring at his face; his eyes blazing into mine.

Seconds past as his eyes scanned my face; the closeness was unbearable for me not to kiss him or just touch him. "You're lying."

"I haven't told them." I answered before swallowing thickly again.

He laughed hard in my face again "Oh and why would that be?" He asked, his voice sarcastic with disbelief.

"Because..." I stopped.

"Because what?" He snapped, his blue eyes blazing again.

"I-I don't know." I whispered.

"Tell. Me. Why." He punctuated each word angrily.

"I just couldn't."

"You just couldn't." He spoke as if he were mocking me, leaning back against the desk again.

"I know I should of..." His eyes blazed and I noticed the faint trace of hurt in them that he kept trying to hide. "But I couldn't."

Standing up in front of me. His hand went behind his back. Pulling something out. I jumped to my feet, pushing the chair out behind me until it toppled over. He held a glock his hand, easily identifying the weapon from a glance. The worst part is that it wasn't the death that scared me it was the fact that maybe _he _would be the one to kill me.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered walking backwards until my back.

"I don't?" He shouted at me, laughing harshly after it "It's not easy for me to do so if that's what you're thinking!" He shouted; stalking up to me. "I really fucking trusted you." He whispered, the hurt seeping into his voice.

My hand automatically went to his cheek, his forehead against mine. His face leaned into my hand, just for a second and I relished in maybe, just maybe he wouldn't do what he had to do. Pushing back just as fast as the whole encounter happened.

"No." He hissed at me, his voice full of hatred and coldness

I cringed at the tone of his voice, my chest aching in pain of being the one who hurt him. In that moment the self hatred and disgust was so strong that fresh tears burned my eyes and I struggled to breathe. A part of me laughed at how idiotic I was being; here a man that I care so deeply for; even possibly love and he's going to kill me within a couple minutes and I'm hating myself because I hurt him.

"Please." I gasped out, my eyes rising to look at him

"Don't." He spoke just above a whisper "Don't do this. Don't beg, I can't-" He cut himself off immediately.

"You don't have to do this." I repeated myself

"Shut-up." He shouted at me, in front of me again, mere inches away from me "Please, just shut-up." His free hand shakily rose, wavering slightly next to my cheek.

I felt his hand lay on my cheek; my face automatically turning towards it. I loved the warmth he radiated; just enjoying the moment for it was all I had left now.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered against the palm of hand.

His hand moved down, grasping my chin he pulled my face to look at his. His eyes revealed the hurt, anger and betrayal in them.

"I do." He whispered out; shaking his head. "Just tell me when are they coming?"

"They aren't."

"Does lying come this easily to you?" He hissed

"I'm not lying, Carlisle." I retorted

"Lies!" He shouted "Tell the truth for once!" He shouted at me "Isn't that what everyone does? Open's up, telling the truth on their final time on earth?" He laughed harshly.

"I never told them, Carlisle." I ached to touch him; I ached so much for him to believe me. "I lied to them, I lied about everything to them!"

Shaking his head furiously "You lie convincingly." He laughed at me "Do they train you in this?"

"I'm not lying." I cried out, without the tears "You have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe a word that comes out of your mouth." He snapped back at me.

"Please believe me." My voice broke.

"Why should I?" He hissed, voice cold once again.

I had to tell him just once and if he didn't believe me. At least I said it, knowing in my heart that it was true. He had to hear me. Hear the words I'd never spoken to another person apart from my very own parents. He had to believe this. He needed to. I needed him too.

"Because..." I breathed in deeply, my eyes connected with his, I let every emotion run through me; showing it in my eyes, my face and hopefully in my voice. "Because I love you." I whispered out so quietly that I doubted he even heard me.

His face didn't change and I believed he didn't hear me. Then he laughed, harshly and pulled the gun up to both hands and looked down at it shaking his head "Like I said you're a very convincing liar." He muttered.

My chest ached again; he obviously didn't believe me. I lowered my head. I had said it and I would die now.

"Before you kill me" I heard myself; my voice was filled with defeat "Here are my keys." I dug my hand into my pocket and threw them at his feet "The cupboard under the sink, the base is broken. Lift is up my work laptop is under it along with your files. The user-name for my account is cswan198 and the password is twilight." I huffed out before slumping next to the wall.

Staring at Carlisle minutes seemed to pass by. His face betraying the emotions he felt; disbelief, betrayal, hurt, anger, something I couldn't name, sadness, everything seemed to cross his face. Shaking his head, he let out a large breathe as if he couldn't believe what he were going to do. I watched Carlisle walk to the door and open it. Leaving it wide open he walked back to his desk and pulled the drawer open and threw the glock in before slamming it shut. Spinning the chair until he slid in to. He unscrewed the cap of the whiskey bottle, shakily pouring himself a glass.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled out, not looking up at me.

"What?" I ask, completely confused.

"The door is open. You're free to leave."

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Does it look like?" His voice was emotionless.

I slowly I walked out the room, silently closing the door behind me; my breathing becoming harsh as the realization hit me that I'd never see him again. I'd never get to feel him again. I'd said what I had to and at least he knew but it didn't seem like anything anymore. I was going to leave my job and I could never tell them of Carlisle's activity with the trafficking. I was an awful man. As I walked away each step seeming more difficult that the last. A loud smash and a loud cry out made me stop. It was Carlisle. He was hurting and it ripped my heart open. I half turned to stare at the door. I couldn't leave it. I turned to walk back to the door; knocking.

"Go away!" He shouted through the door.

Knocking harder on the door.

"I said fucking go!" He shouted

Knocking again, I heard a thud "Fuck!" He growled.

The door flew open, his hair a mess already. "I said to go-" His eyes laid on me.

I crushed my lips to his; my fingers wrapping tightly in his hair. His arms wrapping around my body, he pulled me through the doorway. The door closing behind me; He slammed me into the wall next to us. I held him to me, tasting him like it had been years and not hours. Feeling him like it had been decades and not minutes and loving him like always. I wanted air but I needed him and I needed air but wanted him. We both seemed to pull apart at the same time gasping for the air we needed but craving each other more.

"I'm sorry." I gasped out, fresh tears springing to my eyes; I'd never been a crier but my emotions too strong for me to control "I never meant-"

His lips were on mine again; instantly shutting me up. His hands going to my shirt he quickly started unbuttoning it. Pulling back again from his lips.

"I need you to know." I gasped cupping his face in my hand "I need you to believe me."

"Shut-up, Please just Shh." He hissed but softly.

"Carlisle, please." I gasped

He pulled apart from me, panting hard he turned and walked to his desk, opening the same door the gun was in but I was transfixed as his trousers stretched across his perfect ass. Glancing warily at what he pulled out; condom and lube. He turned around; expression guarded. He came to me again. Attacking my lips with his; knowing my lips would be red and swollen after this but caring very little. He pulled me by my collar, I followed him until he landed on the sofa, sitting down he looked up at me; his eyes filled with something I'd never seen before, something I couldn't name. His hands quickly unbuckling my belt and undoing the button. He pulled my trousers down. Toeing off my shoes quickly; my erection straining painfully against my underwear. I gasped as his hand rubbed it in a gentle circular motion. Stepping out of my trousers as he hooked his fingers under the waist band of my underwear and pulled them down; my cock springing free, I moaned happily. I quickly stepped out of them. I watched as he unbuckled his own belt and then unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them to his knees. I slipped my shirt down my arms and let it fall to the ground behind me. Crawling into his lap; straddling him our erections soon rubbing together as my shaky hands tried to unbutton his shirt. Soon his hands clasped over mine and he just ripped it, sending the buttons scattering. Grabbing the condom beside him, he ripped the little foil packet and took hold of the condom and rolled it down his length. Lifting three fingers to my lips automatically I opened my mouth and sucked furiously on them. I grabbed onto my erection, wrapping my fingers around his too; I rubbed them together. His head fell back against the sofa as he moaned pleasurably.

His fingers slipped from my mouth and then I felt his arm reaching under me, one finger tracing my entrance before pushing one in. Grunting, I loved this, I loved him. Adding a second finger into me I rocked my hips back onto his fingers.

"Stop." He whispered, taking hold of my hand and pulling it from our cocks.

Then I felt him adding a third finger. Grunting hard, I rocked harder, needing more. I felt him slowly pull them out then hearing the lid of the lube bottle opening. I watched as he squirted some on his length. He grabbed my hand and used it to lubricate his length all over. Lifting my hips, I shuffled forward a little more; feeling his length prod at my opening I started pressing down. Slipping into me I groaned out and pressed my lube wet hand against his chest and the other resting on his cheek as we stared into each other's eyes as he sank into me. Soon the movement of him slipping into me stopped as he was fully seated within me. Groaning I rocked my hips but his hands on my hips halted my movements. Leaning up he kissed me hard, our tongues massaging together; tasting the whiskey on his tongue I moaned into his mouth. Pulling back, gasping for air again I travelled my lips down his neck languidly. I slowly started rocking my hips again. Feeling a hand remove from my hip then felt it at the back of my neck, his head tipping back; giving me more room so kiss, suck and lick at his neck. Pulling back from the kissing I rested my face in the crook of his neck; breathing in the scent of him that I loved.

"I love you." I whispered against his skin "I'm sorry." I mumbled "I never meant too."

His hips rocked upwards, thrusting slowly into me. My hand that was on his cheek wrapped itself in his beautiful blonde hair at the back on his head. I was feeling so much, too many emotions for me to even process. The tears slowly rolled down my cheeks quietly; dropping silently onto Carlisle's skin. He slowly pulled my face to his, our hips rocking together causing the most delicious friction I had ever felt. I could see in his eyes how he had so much to tell me but he was protecting himself because I had already hurt him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as a tear escaped the corner of my eye.

My chest felt as if it were ripping open from the pain I felt from staring into his eyes. I wanted the pain to leave, I wanted him to love me too. Clenching my muscles around him. His head lolled backwards.

"Charlie..." He groaned out "fuck." He whispered.

Groaning loudly as my name; my real name gloriously fell from his lips, rocking our hips faster. Needing the release but mostly wanting him to feel good, wanting him to know that I love him. Our eyes stayed connected as we rocked our hips faster together. His hands coming to rest, tightly on my hips. He started thrusting harder into me.

"Touch yourself." He whispered a voice filled with lust.

Immediately I grabbed hold of my erection. Stroking myself as I stared deeply into his hungry but bright sparkling blue eyes. My muscles contracting around him from pleasure.

"Fuck, just like that baby." He moaned out.

Pounding upwards into me, our eye contact never faltered until he leaned his head back. His eyes rolling back as his thrust becoming harder and faster; uneven up thrusts as he kept his shaking in control from pleasure.

"Charlie, I'm close." His panting voice filled the air "Please, Fuck! Please, Charlie, harder!" He growled out.

Shoving myself forcefully onto his length. I groaned out as the familiar tingling started in my lower stomach. I was close and so was he. I hoped we would find our release together; calling each other's names out.

"Yes! Charlie... so fucking close, baby." He growled.

Slamming myself down on him. Shuddering as my release was within reach. I moaned and groaned out his name.

"I'm so close, please say you are too?" I gasped out "I can't... hold much longer."

My hand flying furiously up and down my length was swatted away, unaware that he had removed a hand from my hip. I opened my eyes with trouble to see him staring into my face, his hand rapidly moving up and down my length.

"Come for me, Charlie." He groaned out.

I felt him swell then twitch inside me and I came. The hardest I ever had.

"Charlie!" He cried out "Fuck, Yes, yes!" He called

"I love you!" I cried. "Fuck, Carlisle!" I gasped, slumping forward resting my head in the crook of his neck.

His stomach and chest was covered in my release but I didn't care. His hands relaxed on my hips and his arms wrapped tightly around my hips; holding me to him. His face turned to bury itself in my neck. Hearing him and feeling him breathe in deeply, he sighed which sounded happily into my neck as he released the breath. Minutes went by without a single word being uttered. I was comfortable in his arms, with his cock still buried in my ass. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Do you..." He paused, hearing him swallow heavily "Do you really love me?" He whispered out.

"Yes." I replied "So much that I can't even say how I feel." I whispered.

"You'll never lie to me again?" He whispered a few moments after.

"Never." I kissed his neck softly "I can't ever hurt you like that again." I whispered.

"You never lied when you said you hadn't told them- that you lied to them?"

"Never." I repeated "Couldn't do it." I mumbled into his neck

"Was that really you? The one I grew to... the one a few months back?" He whispered, stroking my hips softly with his hands.

"Yes. Except the basic things I had to lie about." I pulled back "But I'd love for you to know the things about me." I smiled shyly at him "But you know the personality and all; that was just me." I shrugged, looking down.

Carlisle leaned forward and claimed my lips in a gentle, soft kiss then pulling back. He smiled softly at me.

"I wasn't going to kill you... I never could kill you." His arm slipped from hips and his hand reached up to hold the side of my face; his thumb stroking over my cheek bone. "I don't know what I was doing. I was so hurt and angry." He mumbled; closing his eyes briefly before the fluttered open. "I could never hurt you." He stroked my cheek again and smiled sadly.

Smiling in return, I couldn't fight of the large yawn that escaped me.

"Tired?" He smiled up at me.

"Very." I snuggled. Yes I fucking snuggled closer to the man I love.

"Come on, time to go home." He stroked my back with his free hand.

"I don't want to leave you yet." I grumbled, blushing.

"I'm coming with you." He kissed my neck "Don't think you're getting rid of me now."

"Wouldn't even think of it." I mumbled; sleepily.

We got dressed slowly and clumsily as we sneaked kisses and touches from another. Everything seemed perfect but I knew once morning came we'd have so much to talk about. So much to discuss. He, of course he did, had another fresh shirt here in the office. We left the office, my hand reaching for his as I held on tightly to his hand. Afraid to let go even for a minute because things were so perfect I was afraid it'd disappear.

Coming out of the club, Carlisle silently locked up. I climbed into my Ford Taurus in silver; key in the ignition it started with the quiet rumble. I waited for Carlisle to climb in; soon he did, buckling up his seat belt. We drove in silence through the somewhat quiet streets of Seattle. About ten minutes later we pulled around the corner onto the street of my apartment. Pulling into the small garage under the apartments. I parked the car and tiredly climbed out; rounding the car, Carlisle took my hand this time. We took the quick lift ride to my floor. Patting my pockets, I realized I had thrown the keys at Carlisle's feet when we were in his office.

"Looking for these, baby?" He murdered in my ear, dangling the keys under my nose.

"Sure am, love." I turned and kissed him gently.

Taking the keys, I unlocked the door and held it open to him. We walked through the small apartment to the bedroom. Slowly stripping down to my underwear I climbed under the sheets, fighting to stay awake. Carlisle soon joined me. Wrapping our limbs together; I enjoyed the moment of peace before the morning would come and cause stress to come with it. Slowly drifting into a deep sleep, I felt Carlisle kiss the top of my head.

"Goodnight, baby." He whispered.

"Night love." I muttered back, voice thick with being too tired.

"I... I love you too, baby." He whispered.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my heart full. Wishing this moment would last forever and the morning would hold off; just a little longer than we would prefer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So you finally made it to the bottom without giving up on this extra long page, huh? Congratulations, without this authors note you just read 7,116 words! I, myself love this if I do say so myself. I hope you loved this!**

**I'm not too sure whether this is going to remain a one-shot or an ongoing story! I don't know where to go on from here. **

**Review is love, readers; so spread some to me! (Plus reviews could lead to it coming from one-shot to ongoing!)**

**Giving the love to you all;**

**NSC, XO**


End file.
